


Voice

by hatakees (hey_classbutt)



Series: KakaSaku Alphabet [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_classbutt/pseuds/hatakees
Summary: Sakura reflects on the many forms of Kakashi's voice and it's effect on her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: KakaSaku Alphabet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472009
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This bad boy is un-betaed and it shows. But ya boi is back to this shit again, so yay? It's also (for god damn once) not horny, so that's nice.

When Sakura first met Kakashi-sensei in all his maddeningly aloof and somewhat underwhelming glory, she hated his voice. His slow and lazy drawl irritated her to no end (as did pretty much everything not concerning Sasuke and her future children with him). He sounded as if he were constantly on the edge of a yawn or (more likely) an exasperated sigh at her ineptitude. Either way, his voice grated against her skin like sandpaper.

When Sakura’s world began to explode in a spectacularly dramatic fashion, she found Kakashi-sensei’s voice comforting. His soft and slow voice soothed her tattered heart and nerves. _“It’ll be okay”, “I’ve got you”, “I trust you”_... His voice soothed her soul like a blanket.

When Sakura first kissed Kakashi, she found his voice enthralling. His breathless barely-there-whisper of her name consumed every cell of her body. _“Sakura…”_. His voice warmed her heart like sunlight on a rainy day.

When Sakura woke up with Kakashi in her bed, she loved his voice. She had tried to sneak out of the bed to tame her birds-nest-hair when a strong arm had tightened around her waist and his low, rumbling voice had muttered a command in her ear. _“Stay.”_ His voice sinfully caressed her skin like velvet.

When Sakura looked down at Kakashi on one knee, she decided this was her favourite version of his voice. It was shaky and stuttering and, perhaps for the first time in a long time, uncertain. _“I can't promise to be the picture-perfect husband. But I can promise to love you for the rest of my life.”_ When she said yes, his breathless laugh against her kisses marked her very being as his like a brand.

Kakashi's voice was all Sakura ever wanted to hear, in all of its forms.


End file.
